Obsession
by BBQatMidnight
Summary: AU. From a neighbor, a gang leader, a classmate, a student council president, a soccer player, a singer, to a prince. 7 hot and (in)famous boys fall in love with a not-so-average teenage girl. Who will she choose? Chap4 : Laxus the President
1. Chapter 1

**...**

**I'm back!**

**Pinch your nose, I'm back!**

**See your TV, I'm back!**

**I'M BAAAACKKKK**

**YEEEYYY MY NEW STORYYY... AND IT'S A MODERN AU!**

**GAHAHAA IT'S BEEN A VERY LONG TIME OMEGEDDD I MISSED THIS FANDOM AND I MISSED YOU GUYSSS**

**I'M SORRRYYYY *cried hysterically* (Ｔ^Ｔ)**

**Trust me, I miss writing my stories, I really do! But some reasons keep me from doing that. If you want to know the reason why my story 'Heroes' is on Hiatus, feel free to PM me, kay? But please don't get angry with me... I've tried my best, you know... (Ｔ^Ｔ)**

**Have you watched Fairy Tail 2014? The NaLu flag is asfjhsjkdghskghsiorg-**

**-It's my first reverse harem story! Sorry for mistakes!**

**Almost forgot, RnR, pleassseee?**

**So, who do you want this girl to end up with?**

* * *

_Everyone always said that I really looked like my mother._

_Not just by appearance, my personality and intelligence almost matched her._

_Everyone said that my mother was the most influenced student in the most prestigious school in an island called Earthland, an island located in the center of Atlantic Ocean founded approximately in the beginning of 20th century. After the founders found it they created the independent country of Fiore, named after the leader of the founders. And thanks to the great leadership of the monarchs, Fiore was on the list of the most developed countries in the world._

_Let's just say Fiore managed to avoid the World Wars._

_They said my mother was so gorgeous that every boy in the school fought just for her._

_They said my mother was so gentle that every child wanted to be hugged by her._

_They said my mother was so clever that everyone admired her._

_And they said my mother was too early to pass away._

* * *

**POV I**

It was just a normal morning in Sunday.

My eyes blinked several times before I rubbed it. No matter how I tried to cover myself entirely with my blanket, I couldn't hide from the morning.

The sunlight from the window and the sound of vehicles from the highway entered my apartment without my permission, so I had no choice but to get up and enjoy the weekend...by eating and sleeping again after eating.

I brushed my tangled blonde hair with my fingers after I got up. I had a pretty huge bed head every morning since my hair was growing longer. I couldn't let anyone see me in this condition or I'd probably be dragged into a zoo as a humanoid lion with a hideous mane. That's why, after I got up, I had to go into my bathroom immediately and take a morning bath before I came out of my room as the beautiful Lucy Heartfilia.

Thankfully, my cooking skills were pretty good, so I didn't have to enjoy my breakfast with a burning cereal. I made an instant pancake with a little bit of vanilla ice cream instead of chocolate from my refrigerator. I let out a small giggle because I didn't put the chocolate ice cream on it. Besides, I knew someone would definitely became disappointed.

I went out from my kitchen to the dining room. My dining room and living room were combined, so I could hear that my TV were turning on with a pretty loud voice. I smiled warmly as I saw a cute little blue-haired girl was lying on my couch while playing with a little white cat.

"...And so, _today's headline news: The Royal Family of Fiore's arrival to Magnolia Town will come in one week! The famous band 'Celestial Spirits' will perform their next upcoming album 'Rock City Boy' to welcome the Royal Family and all citizens are so excited to-"_

"Sweetie, please turn it down a little," I said sweetly, sitting on my dining chair just behind the couch.

"Mm?"

And there she was, my sweet little angel Wendy watching TV on our couch with our undoubtedly and extremely cute female cat Carla. If someone hardly knew me, they'd think this 8-year-old girl was my daughter. But no, she's my little sister, and a very cute one of that. One thing I'd be grateful of my parents was that they gave me Wendy as my sister.

"I want it!" her voice chimed in as she jumped off the couch and ran towards me after seeing my pancake on the table. I chuckled and caught her as she tackled me into a small hug. For someone her age, she's lighter than I thought. Carla meowed quietly and went back to watch the TV, I wonder if she actually understood the news, maybe I could compete her intelligence in a pet competition someday.

I carefully picked her up so I could place her into my lap. Wendy took my fork from my hand and began to eat my pancake. Well, actually, I didn't say she could eat it, nor I forbade her, I never wanted to.

"Is it tasty?" I asked her, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist from behind. I could see her cheeks were moving because she ate my pancake like a true child. "Tasty!" Wendy answered happily, "But you only add vanilla ice cream, I want chocolate," she added.

"Well, I love vanilla more than chocolate, you know."

"...I thought we're sisters."

"Ow, sweetie, that's why I thought you like vanilla, too."

I managed to hold my laugh by burying my face into her blue hair. Wendy was pouting, losing her appetite because of me. The TV Wendy had watched was still turning on without us watching it, except the magical Carla. Wendy stayed silent while I was enjoying her scent through her hair. It's like I was babying her, which I really loved to do it.

"Oh, Lucy, I almost forgot," Wendy suddenly spoke, "Gray-san called again."

"Gray, again?" I loosened my hold on her while grumbling, but she continued on, "He said you didn't answer his messages so he called through our telephone. Did you turn off your phone again?"

"Yeah, of course. I just wanted to enjoy my beautiful sleep without an idiot who always asked for copies," I sighed, slowly putting her off my lap. I got up from the chair and lazily went back into my room with Wendy following me.

"Why don't you give him one? Gray-san will be happy," she asked innocently after we entered my bedroom.

"No, if I do that Ice Boy will probably become the coolest idiot forever."

"What do you mean?" she tilted her head, I sighed and sat on my bed to explain, " If I continued on giving him copies, then he'd never learn by himself. I don't want to be the one who made him into a lazy pinhead because he always asked for my copies."

"Is that really true?" Wendy somehow freaked out, "That means...I just made Romeo-kun into an idiot because I always gave him my copies!"

I raised my eyebrow, extremely displeased. I knew the son of my sport teacher Macao Conbolt was in Wendy's class, "Don't tell me he managed to pass his grade because of your copies or I'll-"

"What? No! I mean, Yes! Uh, oh, I mean we studied together with Chelia!" Wendy rambled, "Well he didn't just copy me since he also copied Chelia but wasn't that mean me and Chelia made him into an idiot?!"

"Chelia and_ I,_" I corrected her while rubbing my forehead, I think I just gave my sister a heresy.

"Look, it doesn't mean that he'd be an idiot if you gave him one," I tried to calm her down. I got up and knelt in front of her so I could see her almost teary eyes clearly, "You just wanted to help him, I understand. I...want to help Gray too but if I continued to do it then he'd always rely on me and never learn by himself so I think I need to stop."

"Lucy..." Wendy whispered my name sweetly, "...You always made that face every time we talked about boys-"

"Don't change the subject!" I half-shrieked, "B-Besides, Why did you help him, anyway? He almost hit you with a soccer ball!"

"B-But he didn't!"

"He didn't because I shielded you!"

"He wants to be a soccer player! And-and He really admires Natsu-san!"

"...Natsu?" I asked, "You mean the famous young soccer player of Fairy Tail FC?"

"Yes!" Wendy chimed happily, "I thought I forgot his full name even though everyone always said it...Natsu...Natsu_ FROG_!"

Wendy shrieked loudly as if she saw a lion behind me.

"...Natsu Frog?" I muffled my laugh, "No!" Wendy suddenly jumped away and hopped into my bed, shielding herself with my pillow, "There's a frog in your balcony! And it's a HUGE one!"

I couldn't believe that she saw such small creatures like frogs from such distance, my balcony was pretty far from my bed if you measured it by focal length. "Honey, you're exaggerating," I chuckled and turned back to see my balcony-

-Holy Natsu Frog-

_"-HOLY FU-ROG!" _I screamed hysterically, jumping into my bed and tackling Wendy. She's right, there's a frog in my balcony, but fortunately I had a glass door to separate my balcony and my room, and it was locked, so the frog couldn't hop in. And what she meant by huge, it was insanely huge for someone who's scared of amphibian creatures, sitting in my balcony. That frog strangely had the same size like a cat-

"Meow."

And as I said a cat, Carla suddenly entered my bedroom since the door was opened. She eyed us as if she saw two helpless girls and purred peevishly. _Did she just mock us?_ We stayed frozen as she walked straightly towards the glass door-

"Meow."

"NOO!" Wendy was hyperventilating, struggling from my grip, "It can eat her!"

Seriously, I never heard a frog ate a cat, but that frog was probably a huge exception. Carla touched the glass door with her paw and began knocking on it continuously-

"She's knocking on it!"

The frog heard the sound of knocking and jumped-

"It jumped!"

-It walked by its four legs-

"Seriously, it suddenly walked?!"

-Its tail was wobbling-

"It has a tail?!"

-And it meowed back.

"Meow."

"IT'S A CAT?!"

* * *

**POV II**

It was not a normal afternoon in Sunday.

My cat was missing.

"FROOOOSCHHH!"

I was shouting like a lone mad man in my room, technically because I was alone while my cat was missing.

I was just moved in this apartment, I didn't even get a time to introduce myself to my neighbors because of two reasons: because I didn't have a time, and because I didn't want to do it.

And just after I finished cleaning, decorating, and putting all my furniture from my old home, Frosch suddenly disappeared.

Now my hard work was gone.

_RINNGG RINGG_

I didn't even care that my phone was ringing loudly. Actually, I knew who it was, but my cat was more important. My ideology that your pet was more important than your best friend in some conditions would always exist in my daily life.

And then there was a knocking sound.

_TING TONG_

And then my bell.

"Frosch?!" I got up from my position which was under my table and ran towards my door. Maybe Frosch somehow learned how to knock a door and decided to go home after leaving me in 1,825 seconds- I managed to count that perfectly.

Without any spirit of hospitality I jumped and slammed my door open, preparing to give my cat a bear-crushing... I meant, cat-crushing hug and not thinking about any logical reason that a cat could not ring your bell-

-But, a girl could.

Wait, what?

"...Excuse me?" No, no, I had lived with my pet for a long time. Frosch couldn't speak, even though I really wanted that.

And there was Frosch, in the arms of a blonde-haired girl.

What, wait?

She was wearing a white tank-top and a short skirt with a small heart-shaped purse, her blonde hair almost reached her hips. Did I just analyze her body? Oh, shi-

"I believe it's your cat," she continued on, brushing Frosch's frog costume that I gave since my pet loved it. "Because your balcony and mine are pretty close so cats can jump over them easily. I've asked all of my known neighbors and they said they didn't know this cat," she looked straightly at me with her chocolate eyes, "But then they told me that there's someone just moved into this apartment yesterday, just beside of my room."

That girl put Frosch down slowly, letting my pet nuzzled her leg and walked back into my room, leaving me frozen. So, this girl's my neighbor. My new neighbor.

"Uh..." I wasn't smart enough to start or continue a conservation, so I just went straight to the point, "...Thanks," I thanked her while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Your welcome," she smiled gently, "If you have anything to ask, feel free to ask me, I'd love to help. Besides, my sister already loves your cat, What's its name?"

"Huh? Oh, it's Frosch," I answered. She had a look of 'so that's why it wears a frog costume', "Frosch sure knows how to make a grand entrance," she said while giggling.

It's been so long since I talked to someone, and someone talked to me like this, especially a girl.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia," she said, putting some strands of her blonde hair behind her ear, "It's nice to meet you."

And at least, as a reward of finding Frosch, I introduced myself to her. And besides...

...She's pretty cute.

"I'm Rogue Cheney."

* * *

**POV III**

"Carry me! Carry me!" Wendy stretched her hands into her older sister, "Okay, okay. Here we go," Lucy gently picked her up, carrying her on her hip, "Seriously, you're too old for this," although she smiled lightly.

"I don't care. Off we go! Let's go shopping! I want to buy a chocolate cake!"

"Take care, Carla!" Lucy requested as the cat answered her by a simple meow. Slowly, Lucy closed the door with one hand and left their room, walking through the quiet hallway.

"Will Frosch play with us again?" the small blue-haired girl asked, playing with Lucy's hair, "I don't know. Maybe you can ask our new neighbor to play again."

"Is Rogue-san nice?"

"He seems nice."

"Actually, there's something bothering me lately," Wendy muttered, "Is Frosch a female or a male?"

"...I forgot to ask."

Meanwhile, in the room of Rogue Cheney. The black-haired man was sitting on his couch while holding his phone while his cat was eating a pet food beside him. He pushed the call button before he put his phone into his ear. His expression suddenly changed, from a pet fanatic into a serious, cold-looking man.

"What do you want, Sting?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Oppsie, some changes of plan.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! And favorites and followers, too!**

**Please let me answer the reviews first:**

**CouplesAroundMeButMe : OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMPLIMENT! I'd love to help! :D**

**XxCherryXJellyxX : Awwww thank you soo muchh. Well I don't know why but I kinda like the idea of Lucy and Wendy being sisters. LaLu, huh? Just wait and see, wait and see... ~(‾⌣‾~)(~‾⌣‾)~  
**

**StarryPanda : Thank you so much! I'll try my best! XD**

**RnR, pleaseee?**

**Sorry for mistakes!**

**So who do you want this girl to end up with?**

* * *

**POV I**

"We're sorry, miss, but all cakes are sold out."

Before Wendy managed to destroy Magnolia Cake Shop with her cries, I dragged her out of there faster than the speed of sound.

"Please forgive us, miss. But we're ran out of yogurt today."

Before I managed to blow up the entire Magnolia Mart with my rant, Wendy dragged me out of there like a gust of wind.

And then we stayed in the South Gate Park for a long time, surrounded by a very depressing aura while everyone in there eyed us awkwardly.

But then an ice cream seller suddenly appeared from nowhere, and then all children surrounded him immediately. If it was Wendy, then she'd wait until all of them ordered, and ordered the last. She's such a kind girl.

But when it came to vanilla ice cream, I was a monster.

I told Wendy to wait on a bench while I walked towards the seller with a very threatening aura for children. After they saw me, they immediately made a way for me. Some of them ran away while crying, maybe I stomped my foot too hard and scared them. But still, victory was mine.

"Excuse me, sir. Can I have one vanilla?" First step to steal an ice cream seller's attention so you didn't have to queue was: show your sex appeal. I flipped my long hair, puffed my chest and winked at him, making him blush. He looked familiar, but I didn't care. Ha, I won, so give me your vanilla ice cream already!

"I'm sorry, Lu-Lu. A child already ordered the last one," he said guiltily, "But I still have-"

I fell into my knees, dramatically. I could see Wendy face-palmed.

"L-Lu-pi?! Are you okay?! Did I say something wrong?!" He went panic, everyone began to panic, but I was too busy to grieve.

"...Chocolate..." That's enough. I didn't even care if I was being a drama queen, but this disappointment had to be stopped, at least for my sister. "Please...then a chocolate...she haven't eaten a chocolate..."

"Yes, Lu-tan! I still have many! You can take as much as you want! And-And I'll give you one free! Everything for you!" He said in panic, holding a chocolate ice cream in front of my face-

"-Okay! Thanks!" I immediately stood up and snatched the chocolate ice cream from him, ran straight to Wendy and dragged her out of there. I hoped everyone could forget my face-

-I thought I forgot something suspicious-

-Just how far away I had been running from there-

"Watch out!" and then someone cried in front of me.

"What?!" I didn't even realize that I almost bumped into someone. Thankfully Wendy stopped me by holding my hand and she caught her ice cream before it fell, too. It seemed like I almost bumped into a girl in my age. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and a skinny jeans with her red hair in a ponytail. Oh, no, now I had to apologize-

"-Lucy?" What? She said my name? And why did her voice sound familiar? Actually, her appearance was familiar.

Oh my gosh, please don't tell me one of my friends saw me doing an act of criminal like that-

"...Hi, Erza." I greeted her awkwardly.

"Why were you running like that?" Erza Scarlet, one of my best friends in my school, and also the Vice-President. She's my role model because I really admired her, and she could be the most mature person where you could ask for advice from her. She's also a champion at fencing, karate, and was said as the second smartest student in my school-with me being the third, and the first was the one and only Student Council President Laxus Dreyar.

Oh, she didn't see my ridiculous act back there, thank goodness.

"Hi, Erza-san!" Thank you, Wendy. You stole her attention so I could catch my breath for a while. Erza greeted her back and patted her head, "Where have you been?" she asked us, showing an interest in Wendy's chocolate ice cream.

"We went to buy a chocolate cake and a yogurt but we couldn't get one. So Lucy bought me an ice cream instead!" Wendy explained happily while licking her ice cream. Oh, if only I could lick my own vanilla ice cream... Erza saw my sad expression.

"I understand your pain, Lucy. I just went to Magnolia Cake Shop this morning and when they said they were ran out of strawberry cakes, I couldn't help but destroy the remaining cakes instead. I hope they'll have strawberry cakes again tomorrow," Erza wiped a tear of sadness from her eye.

So that's why the cakes were sold out.

"That's why, I want to go to Hargeon now. I heard there's a new delicious restaurant called 8-Island, and I want to taste its desserts."

"Hargeon? Wow, it's pretty near from here," I said in curiosity, "And you want to go there alone?"

"No, because you all are coming with me."

Did I forget to say that we had to do anything Erza said?

"Is there a chocolate cake?" Wendy asked excitedly, her ice cream was already gone and her mouth was full of chocolate. Erza knelt in front of her and took a small napkin from her pocket, wiping her mouth. "You have to find out yourself," she answered kindly.

"Yay!" Wendy jumped in excitement and hugged Erza, "You're the best, Erza-san-"

"So, what are we waiting for? I hope there's a yogurt there," I picked Wendy up and carried her again, Erza stood up immediately, "Nothing. We have to go quick," she answered me with a hint of excitement over a strawberry cake.

"Right away," I nodded sweetly and followed her, but without her knowing I whispered darkly to my sister, "I'm your sister, _I'm_ the best."

She replied me by giggles and nuzzles.

And then we chatted like normal besties as we walked together along the busy streets of Magnolia Town on and on.

"I thought you're going out with Gray since you're always going to school together-"

"Wait what?! No! We're not going out! I-I mean, it's true that we're always going to school together but that's because he offered me first! And of course I prefer to be picked up than walking alone!"

And on.

"Let's talk about Jellal. So, how's your job as the Vice-President with him as your assistant?"

"Before that, we have to settle things between you and Gray-"

"Okay, stop that."

And on and on.

"I found Levy's secret posters of Gajeel again."

"What about Lisanna? Both of them have a thing for the two famous strikers of Fairy Tail FC, right?"

"Right...Right..."

And on and on and on.

"Lucy, What do you think about Laxus?"

"Why are you asking me like, right now?"

And suddenly stopped.

"There's something I have to remind you," Erza suddenly said in serious tone, it made me startled as I turned my face to look at her, "We have to go back before sunset."

"Why?" I asked while stroking Wendy's hair.

"Levy told me a rumor that a gang convoy from the capital city of Crocus will arrive to Magnolia after sunset today, so we have to go back fast." She said seriously. Erza was also the most protective friend I had ever known, "But isn't there any police to stop them if they cause a mayhem?" I asked in worry because when Erza's protection instinct was turned on like this, that meant something bad could happen if I didn't follow her.

"Lucy, even the polices can't stand a chance," Erza told me, "They're the most notorious gang in Fiore, they're Sabertooth."

I widened my eyes, I didn't even realize that Wendy gently squeezed my shirt.

"Lucy?" she asked me, "I forgot to ask, but why did the ice cream seller give you weird nicknames?"

* * *

**POV II**

_We are Sabertooth._

_We want it, we get it._

_My name is Sting Eucliffe._

_I am the King of Sabers, I am the leader of Sabertooth._

_Together with my faithful partner, Lector, we're invincible._

_When I want something, I get it._

_And nothing can stop a Saber._

The streets of Magnolia were not bad, but not enough.

Just as the sun was setting, the sound of my Yamaha VMax boomed along the streets loudly. I was the leader of this convoy, so I was in the front line while my subordinates followed behind me. My speed almost reached 150 km/hour and it was totally disappointing. In Crocus, I could ride this freely at full speed because Crocus's roads were longer and bigger than Magnolia. Magnolia wasn't my taste. Why the heck my best friend Rogue wanted to move here?

Just as I thought, all citizens of Magnolia already made their way for me, the unstoppable leader of Sabertooth. All they did was standing frozen on the roadside after they saw us, some of them even took pictures, no stupid polices in sight, and there were no vehicles to be seen except our motorcycles, so I guessed they already knew about our arrival.

Ha, of course they knew, we're infamous. With Sabertooth official gangster attire, they already knew who we were.

"-Sting-sama!" Whoa, maybe I rode too fast that I couldn't even hear my companion called my name. But then my faithful partner, Lector, who was hiding in my hood all this time, poked his head out and muttered a manly purr, "Nyaa." And then I turned my head to look at him.

"Yo, Lector! Wanna go full speed?" I asked him mischievously, and I could see his tail was wobbling everywhere after I said that, he loved crazy speed, huh?

"Meow," suddenly, Lector laid on my head and closed his eyes, making me startled. His nose was suddenly sniffing for something, and his ears perked up. I widened my eyes, Lector had an abnormal sense for a cat, especially when it came to something he liked.

"Nyaa!" he meowed loudly as he pointed his paw to the right. I smirked, so he smelled something that he wanted, huh? As the leader of Sabertooth, and his loyal partner, It's my job to help him to get what he wanted. Besides, it could be a lesson for him so he could be a great Sabertooth member.

"Remember our motto, Lector," I smirked, holding my handlebars tighter, "We want it, we get it!"

With that, I followed Lector's direction, leaving the convoy's route behind while I gave my authority to my subordinate Orga The Black Lightning, because he could ride his black Harley Davidson like the speed of lightning. Crazy, huh?

No one stopped me, because they knew their leader was unstoppable.

I didn't have to ring my klaxon since all people already made a way for me. Of course they'd make a way for me except if they wanted to be crushed.

"Nyaa!" Lector cried louder, pointing to the left. It's already near, so I rode my bike faster and turned left. There was no one on that road, it made me a little confused, but-

"Get lost, Damn Straight!"

"But Lu-tan, I already have these vanilla ice creams just for you! And call me Dan!"

Huh?

From afar, I saw a somewhat white ice cream cart coming towards us at full speed-no, I saw someone running in front of the cart, too. It seemed like the ice cream seller tried to chase after someone-well, two people-err, I meant two girls...

I squinted my eyes to look clearly. Besides, the sun had set, it's already night. Fortunately, there were some streets lamps. I didn't care about the ice cream seller, It's the girls-Oh, holy motherfucker-

Now that was a hot chick. A blonde, hot chick.

She's carrying a pretty cute little girl while running away with her slender, smooth and sexy legs from the seller-

-Did I just see her breasts bouncing around?

Before I lost my mind, I needed to see her flipping blonde hair first. That gorgeous hair, after that I had to see her beautiful chocolate eyes and that sexy lips and then that curvaceous-

"NYAA!" Lector cried loudly, snapping me from my thoughts. So that's what he smelled? Ice creams? My motor let out a screeching sound as I pressed my brake hard, creating some smokes-

-And then I was exactly in front of them.

Yeah, I just lost my mind.

"Lucy, watch out!"

"Nonononono not my cart not my cart!"

"HOLY SH-"

"Not that word, not that word! Wendy!"

"Nyaa!"

"-IT!"

Boom.

* * *

**POV III**

Frozen.

When the two princesses-Wait, that was a different story.

No one moved.

When you crashed a Yamaha VMax and a brand-less Ice Cream Cart together, of course the one that would be destroyed was the Ice Cream Cart.

Sting was motionless, he managed to stop his motorcycle entirely after its front wheel almost hit Lucy-who jumped at the perfect time-and hit the seller's-or Damn's, from what Lucy called him-cart instead, sending him flying while his cart was losing control and hit a nearby pole. Fortunately, he only had some scratches, there's no blood. However, he fell unconscious. Lucy stayed in her place, holding Wendy tightly.

Only Lector could move. He jumped from Sting's head and went straightly to the destroyed cart, opened it and snatched some ice creams. And then he walked back to Sting with his mouth full of ice creams.

"Cat!" And then, Wendy was the second to move. She jumped away from Lucy and went to Lector, who hissed at her before she gently stroked his fur. And then Lector wobbled his tail happily, allowing Wendy to stroke his fur.

Only Sting and Lucy left. They eyed each other for a long time.

Lucy couldn't hide her blush because Sting eyed her seriously, from head to toe.

And Sting felt something was flying from him when he met Lucy's eyes.

"Thank you, mister!" But then Wendy came to him, carrying Lector and helped him jumped into Sting's hood. "We were being chased by my sister's stalker who's also an ice cream seller-I don't know why, but then you saved us! Thank you-Aw, that's a cute Saber!" she said while pointing at a Saber image on the back of his hoodie-which was actually terrifying.

"Wendy!" Lucy reacted first. She pulled her sister away from the gangster, but her eyes never leaving him.

"...Uh..." Lucy managed to let out her voice first, "...Thanks?"

'After this, I'll tell everyone that this world has fallen from its axis because a gangster has saved me from an ice cream seller' was her thought.

"What's your name?"

Sting just went, straight.

"Huh?" Lucy raised her eyebrow, however, she knew he's a gangster. And a dangerous one, indeed. He's a Saber.

He's a Sabertooth member.

"...None of your business," she said coldly, picking Wendy up again and her mind was racing to think about any plan to leave that place immediately, without this gangster chasing her with his rambunctious motorcycle.

"Hey, I've saved you," Sting smirked evilly, "So you have to do what I want. You already know who I am, right?"

Silence.

"...I'll tell you," Lucy replied, "But then you have to leave us alone."

"Whoa, slow down. You tell me and I tell you my name, how's that?" Sting asked her, showing that he didn't want to leave her. Lucy's whole body trembled slowly. He's dangerous, he's a gangster, he could do anything but-

"You leave us and I won't tell you about _that _to the police," she shot back, referring to Dan, who was unconscious.

Sting grinned, Lucy gasped, she forgot that even a police couldn't stop Sabertooth.

"Seems like this town is interesting," suddenly, Sting spoke, "Well, how about this: I leave you alone tonight but you have to give me your phone number and address so I can come to you anytime."

Now, Lucy was trembling furiously. And Sting thought maybe he went too far, "Don't worry, I won't tell my companions about you. I'll come to you _alone, _so you're safe _from them. _Besides, I'm their leader. Pretty cool, right?_"_

'But not from you,' Lucy thought in her mind. She held Wendy tighter, sweats started to drop from her face, she was totally scared. However, if she ran away right then, then he'd run after her with his motorcycle, get her, and Lucy could assume the worst possible thing that might happen.

She realized that all she could do was _delay _it.

After she decided it, she'd later learn some karate moves from Erza, she swore herself to do that.

With that, Lucy looked straightly to Sting, her voice was emotionless, "...Strawberry Apartment, 07-423-4977..."

She gulped, "...Lucy Heartfilia."

"Sting Eucliffe," the leader of Sabertooth introduced himself, "See you tomorrow, _Luce._"

_See? I want it, I get it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! It's been a while!**

**I'm sorry for making you all waiting, but I had some connection problems to this site and didn't know how to fix it except waiting. I hope that problem won't appear again. **

**Oppps, changes of plan, again. It should be 'Strawberry Apartment' that Lucy and Wendy lived in but I just realized that I wrote 'Magnolia Apartment'! And when I wanted to fix it, the connection problem suddenly appeared!**

**Hope this chapter covers that problem. Thank you so much for the reviews! Thanks for following and the favorites, too!**

**And I'm sorry for mistakes.**

**So, who do you want this girl to end up with?**

* * *

**POV I**

"We're back, Carla!"

Wendy didn't even bother to put her shoes neatly, she jumped and threw her shoes away from her legs and ran towards her bedroom to find Carla.

I groaned in annoyance since I had to pick her shoes and put them in the right place. After unwillingly did that, I took off my heels and put them beside Wendy's shoes and locked the door. Then I went straight to my bedroom, not thinking about anything except my stiffed arms because I had carried my little sister all along the way home after that happened.

That's right, after_ that_ happened.

Releasing a huge amount of anger and regret, I threw myself onto my bed and let out a scream into my pillow so Wendy wouldn't hear me. Did I scream too hard or too soft? Only my pillow knew.

Now, let's think about that unfortunate, cursed and damned encounter.

Just why the hell did I give that gangster my address and my phone?! Why did I introduce myself?! Why did I thank him?! Why did I meet that Damn guy?! And why did my heart can't stop beating fast after I met him?!

That's probably because I was still scared of him, yeah, that's right! Just imagine the thought of a surprisingly hot but also treacherous gang leader who could terrorize you and your precious little sister anytime he wanted because he knew exactly your address and phone number from a very reliable source: yourself-!

-Speaking of my phone, I hadn't checked my phone all day. Oh, right, I forgot about that Ice Boy. He probably had called me over 50 times and texted me 75 times, that was his previous record. Since I had a really bad day, I didn't have any strength or will to answer his calls. Not because I didn't want to-Well, I actually didn't mind if he called me every day, but- I still didn't want to, I meant-

-Forget it, maybe I should tell him about this gangster problem, maybe he'd help. Gray was actually strong, athletic, muscular, and I could never forget his sexy six-pack that I had seen- He often stripped in front of everyone, not just in front of me, okay? It's a bad habit of his. I almost broke his neck after he accidentally stripped in front of Wendy.

I clutched my pillow tight. No. I shouldn't tell him, or even anyone. If I told him, he'd probably use the hard way- Gray would definitely stop Sting, a notorious gang leader, by force, and then they would be fighting, or even worse- No, I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't bear to see my best friend hurt.

Speaking of that, I couldn't believe that I wouldn't give Gray my copies. He always helped me anytime, even when I didn't ask him, yet I didn't bother to let him suffer with some mathematical problems-even though that's for his own good.

He was the one who always helped me taking care of Wendy. He was the one who always gave me support when I had any problem. He was the one who always protected me from any harm.

Just how could I thank him?

Thinking about Gray made me forget about my previous problem.

Yeah, maybe it was the best for me to answer his calls, and then I'd just apologize for not answering faster, and I'd probably thank him for worrying about me. To make him feel better, maybe I should call him first.

Now, where did I put my phone?

I got up from my bed, searching for my phone. Strangely, my phone wasn't in my room. I didn't bring my phone when I went out because I forgot it, so it must be in my room, but if it's not, then in the living room, or dining room, kitchen, or even my bathroom-

"-Okay, wait, I'll give it to her, Lucy!"

Wendy's voice startled me as she opened my bedroom door loudly, holding my phone onto her ear. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, "-Wait, how did-" before I finished my question Wendy answered me.

"Before we went out, I played Hangman in your phone and forgot to give it to you-Ouch!"

I flicked her forehead.

"Lucy's speaking," I answered the call since I already knew who it was, and I couldn't hide a teasing tone from my voice, "I take you haven't finished your homework again, Gray?"

_Forget about those fucking papers, Luce. _

His voice was usual, cold but comforting. I chuckled lightly and went to sit on my bed. Wendy hopped in beside me and crawled into my lap, still rubbing her forehead. I teased him about his stupidity but then he shot me back by his hypothesis that the growing size of my boobs helped me grew smarter. Damn you, Gray.

_Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Luce, can you help me with something?_

"Wow, it's pretty rare for you to ask some help," I said in surprise, but I was really glad that he asked some help, that way I could repay everything he had done to me. "Sure, what's your problem?"

...

"-YOU WANT TO WHAT?!"

* * *

**POV II**

Ultear, you scheming witch.

I couldn't believe you would do this to your one and only little brother who just went back from a Student Council thingy.

-And you too, Lyon. I thought we're the best cousins ever.

I couldn't believe you guys just left a bag and a note in front of my house written _'Hi, Gray! We'll be gone to do our university project together. Since we still can't believe you to look over the house, you can stay in your lovey dovey Lucey's place for a night! We've packed your things and clothes in this bag, and a uniform for school tomorrow, so don't worry! Just do your usual day with Lucy and enjoy your lovely day together! Say hello to Wendy-chan for us!_

_P.S: You can, will, and shall never break into the house without our key. Love and kisses, Ultear and Lyon'_

If I was an Ice Mage, I'd freeze the paper, the bag, and my house entirely and crushed them into pieces.

It's true that Lucy sometimes stayed in my house for a couple of days, but my wickedly sister and cousin were _always_ there. Lyon would become flirty and not to forget Ultear always teased her about being her sister-in-law.

_Oww, Lucy, why don't you just get married to __**that**__ already? We can be the coolest sisters ever together with little Wendy! –Ultear, Quotes of the Year_

Sadly, **that** didn't approve.

_...Yet.-Lyon, Word of the Year_

The hell **I** wanted to get married at the age of 17.

Just cool down, Fullbuster. You always went to Lucy's apartment _everyday _to pick her up to school, and sometimes in weekends to copy her homework. I even memorized the exact address, way, size, shape, furniture and decorations of her apartment that I could even sleep-walking to her apartment from my house safely-Hey, I had never done that before. I'd do it later.

But I had never stayed in her apartment, like, for a night.

Why?

When you combined a somewhat sexy stripper with a seemingly beautiful hot chick plus an extremely cute little girl in one room for one day, it would turn into shenanigans because of the stripper.

Well, my deepest apologize, but old habits couldn't die.

Maybe I should just sleep in my car-but no, tomorrow's school, I had to pick Lucy up and go to school, and I hadn't finished my homework, darn it.

Should I stay in Flame Brain's place? Hell, his house didn't even deserve to be called a house, I preferred to call it his nest. And besides, it would take a long time from there to go to Lucy's place. I could be late if I pick her up tomorrow.

Calm down, I'd just ask her politely and a promise to reduce my stripping time-If I realized it. She had a golden heart, I knew.

Wait a sec, I just realized she hadn't answered my previous calls and texts, what the heck was she doing? That's right! That would be one of the reason I came to her place right now. She never failed to make me worried. Who cares if I was being over-protective? That girl's my best friend, a beautiful one, indeed.

...Best friend, huh...

I saw my reflection in my Porsche, my cheeks were blushing. Of course Lucy was pretty. Her golden hair was growing longer, making her more beautiful and hot. And her chocolate eyes that always sparkling every time she looked straight into my dark blue eyes.

Maybe Ultear and Lyon were right. I just realized that sometimes, I thought of her in a different way. Lucy's my best friend. We're close, we're happy for each other's company, we're always helped each other, and we loved each other.

And those feelings were the whole reason why I protected her from anything that could harm her.

...Sometimes, I hope we could be closer than that.

* * *

"You sleep on the couch."

"What kind of hospitality is that?"

I could see a thick vein appeared in Lucy's head, "Well, sorry. But I think mine and Wendy's room are far too girly for you. And besides, every time I stayed in your house, I always slept in Ultear's room, not yours."

"Then I'll sleep in Wendy's room," I said lightly, staring at the cutest little sister I had ever met who was currently sleeping on my lap. When I arrived, this girl was a better host than her sister. She gave me cookies, milk, and some children's snacks which I gladly accepted. Those were better than Lucy's smolder lecture about my homework. Fortunately, I managed to copy all of hers while listening to her wrath.

I could see a devil aura behind her the moment I said that, "...Forget it, you sleep in my room."

I blinked.

She blinked.

Wendy snored.

"...Yours?" I raised my eyebrow, and suddenly Lucy was blushing, and maybe I was, too, "You mean, I sleep in your room with-"

"I'll sleep in Wendy's!" Lucy blurted out, almost ready to kick me in the face, "Now choose it, my room or my couch?"

"I have a better idea," I smirked, "Why don't you sleep in your couch while I sleep in your room?"

"I'll sleep on the couch if you sleep with Carla."

"Shi-"

Lucy pointed at her sister while glaring.

"-ttake mushroom."

"Good," she said plainly. Lucy suddenly went towards me, making me confused and somehow, it made my heart beating faster. She knelt in front of me, who was sitting on the floor, and crawling to lean closer-

-And took Wendy from my lap. So that's it.

However, with that sudden movement, I could eye her clearly from that distance. I could smell a vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner from her body, her fair skin looked fresh, and not to mention her hair was pretty wet that I noticed a small drop of water fell from a strand of her hair-

"Don't stare at me like that," Lucy suddenly said in an awkward tone as she couldn't hide a blush on her cheeks, carrying her sleeping sister.

It snapped me away from my thoughts. Damn it, Gray Fullbuster never stare, I meant never stare in that way, my mind was racing to find an acceptable excuse while Lucy eyed me straightly into my eyes-

"...I take you have taken a bath."

Her face was speechless.

* * *

**POV III**

"So that's what you called a moisturizer."

"Just shut up," Lucy groaned while moisturizing her face before bed. Since all her cosmetics were in her dressing table, she had no choice but to do her usual night skincare routine while Gray half-naked watching her from her bed, already considered Lucy's room as his.

"Why do girls use it, anyway?"

"To become more beautiful."

"You don't seem beautifuller at all."

Lucy threw her wooden comb at Gray without looking, and it hit him squarely in the face.

"W-What's taking you so long in the Student's Council meeting, anyway?" Lucy tried to change the subject and asked Gray, who was lying comfortably on Lucy's bed. However, Gray didn't even leave his eyes off Lucy. "Oh, that. Y'know, seems like our school will hold a special welcoming party for the Royal Family-"

"What? They haven't even arrived!" Lucy said in surprise, "Hey, I haven't finished! Because the Prince of Fiore somehow takes an interest in our school, he wants to come and probably enroll in our school. So, we will do the preparations for a whole week until the Royal Family arrives," Gray explained.

"The Prince of Fiore will enroll in our school? We don't even know the prince's face or anything. If the one who'd enroll is Princess Hisui, I'd be extremely joyous." the blonde haired girl sighed.

Princess Hisui E. Fiore was the next heiress to the throne of Fiore. She was the oldest of the two royal siblings. And the prince that Lucy and Gray talked about was undoubtedly the younger brother of Princess Hisui who hid himself from mass media for unknown reason.

And after 17 years of hiding, this mysterious prince suddenly came out from nowhere to enroll in their school? The International Magnolia High was the most prestigious school in Magnolia, after all.

"Well, President said that the prince will probably watch a soccer match between Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale first," Lucy sweat-dropped after she heard that, but then she asked, "What about Celestial Spirits Band's big concert?"

"That's not our problem, the concert will be held before the prince arrives to our school, anyway," Gray answered lightly, passing Lucy's blanket to her, which she caught single-handedly, "I don't need it. The cold never bothered me, anyway."

"Who are you, a queen?" Lucy chuckled and got up from her dressing table after finishing her skincare, holding her blanket. "Don't get up late," she stated before leaving-

"Seriously, you didn't even say a goodnight for me but a 'Don't get up late' instead?" Gray grumbled in annoyance, "You're a pain in the ass sometimes."

"I humbly accept your opinion," Lucy muttered coldly, turning around to see the imbecile who took over her room. However, there was a blush on her face, "...But fine. G'night, Gray," she said in a low voice, shyly. It was the first time she said that in front of her best friend at the exact moment before he slept, anyway.

"Sorry, I can't hear you!" Gray probably didn't saw her clearly, instead he pretended not to hear, "What did you say?! Good ass?!"

"GOOD NIGHT, OKAY?!" Lucy shouted out, "GOOD NIGHT, SWEET DREAMS, AND I LOVE YOU!"

...

_..._

_...?_

Somehow, Lucy's face mirrored The Scream painting.

Gray was entirely frozen.

"...T.t.t.T..Ttt...That was unintentional, you jerk!" Lucy burst out first, blushing madly and stammered uncontrollably, "Iiii.I.I.I...I always...I always said that to Wendy before she slept, that's right! My mind...or...or my mouth just slipped out! And you...you-you-_just put some clothes, damn it!_"

The room went silent after Lucy left with a bang.

* * *

It was midnight.

Wendy was still afraid of the dark, so she always slept with her desk lamp turning on every night, creating a cozy light. It was not a big problem for Lucy, because she could cuddle her little sister lovingly every time they slept together.

Lucy's room was dark.

"...Just slipped out, huh?" Gray chuckled lightly, covering his eyes with his muscular arm. Even the darkness of the night couldn't hide the fact that Lucy had said the most beautiful three words in the world to him directly, even though it was _unintentional_.

"...I hope your mouth always get slipped out everyday..."

Would he ever hear that voice intentionally say it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I'm back!**

**Now I know why I couldn't open this site, hehehe...**

**Wendy cut her hair. Why, why, whyyyyy?**

**Aside from that, I'm sorry it took so long to update :(**

**So here I am! Updating a new chapter with another ship! Thank you for waiting :)**

**Please read and review :)**

**So, who do you want this girl to end up with?**

* * *

**POV I**

"_Attention, all students of IMH, please assemble in the school hall after the 5th period. For further information, please contact your respective class presidents. Thank you and have a nice day!"_

The voice of the famous Student Council member Mirajane Strauss echoed in my class through a speaker.

Sadly, I was the class president. Damn it, Erza forced me to do it.

By the way, about Erza...

_"Erza, can you teach me some karate moves?"_

_"Of course. Why?"_

_"Because the world has fallen from its axis."_

_"...Oh."_

After that information, the bell suddenly rang loudly, ending the 5th period of my class. My Art teacher Mr. Reedus immediately ended our class and left. I put my things into my bag and went to the school hall together with my classmates who were asking me a bunch of questions. Gray was already in his Student Council duty since the 3rd period so we wouldn't probably meet again today.

"Lu-chan, is there any event that's going to happen?" my classmate and best friend, Levy McGarden was the one who asked me first. One of her habits was reading while walking, that's why I had to hold her hand so she wouldn't bump into someone. Why? Because she'd definitely fall first.

"I heard the Student Council members are busy preparing something for the next week, maybe they'll tell us something about it. Is that right, Lucy?" the vice president, Lisanna, my other bestie, who was also the little sister of Mirajane, tried to answer Levy's question. She's right, maybe she heard it from her siblings.

I nodded at Lisanna, "It's probably important that we had to end our class in the 5th period. They better have a marvelous announcement for us," I said. Actually I already knew what they would announce, it was probably about the prince's arrival. I didn't want to spoil the secret. Thankfully, Lisanna helped me as she answered my other classmates's questions.

But then Levy-chan the Bookworm asked me again.

"I thought you knew something from Gray? He should have told you when he picked you up, right?"

I didn't drink anything, but somehow I choked.

"Y-Yeah, I knew something. But he said I shouldn't tell it to you guys..."

"Are you blushing?" Levy closed her book and raised her eyebrow at me.

"Say what?!" I half-shrieked. I didn't even know why I was suddenly being embarrassed. They knew about Gray who always picked me up for school, and I always ignored them every time they teased me but now-

_-Good night, sweet dreams, and I love-_

"Ah, ah, ah~!" Lisanna suddenly sang. Somehow I could see a tail and a pair of cat ears on her head. Oh no, no, no, she's in her matchmaker mode! Even Levy stopped reading and gave me a mischievous smirk.

"I knew you had a thing for him! Finally, you acknowledge it!" Lisanna grinned widely, wobbling her invisible tail. My other classmates were already going first, leaving their lovely class president who was being tortured by her best friends. What ungrateful classmates.

"So, are you going to confess after this?" Levy suddenly hugged me from behind, nuzzling my cheek.

"What makes you ask that unsavory question?!" I shrieked while blushing madly.

"Such unsavory answer! We knew that you and Gray always went to school together even since your freshman year! Look at you now, Lucy! You're a junior now! It's a perfect year to confess your love!" Lisanna grabbed my hands with sparkling eyes.

"Come on, Lu-chan! Gray's one of the most popular boys in school! You have to get him fast or you may regret it!"

"Seriously, you girls are crazy!" I was struggling to get free, should I use the Titania Karate Style right now? I didn't want to hurt them, I would just scare them off.

**"You can't!" **

The three of us stopped moving.

"The Titania Karate Style is only used to protect your comrades! Spirit focus, technique, body control, they are integrated to flow as a unified skill with pure determination to protect the ones you love-"

"Erza, what are you doing here?" I asked awkwardly. Levy and Lisanna immediately let go of me and smiled as awkward as I was. The creator of Titania Karate Style was standing right in front of us.

"Oh, I apologize for the sudden entrance. Levy, Lisanna, the announcement will begin in a moment, you should go. And for Lucy..." Erza stopped talking as turned her glance towards me.

"...Laxus wants to meet you again."

I sighed.

* * *

**POV II**

_The International Magnolia High, or IMH, was founded by the Dreyar House under the King's order._

_Dreyar House had served the King of Fiore for generations._

_That's why, for the sake of our King, the Dreyars must bring IMH to be the greatest school of all._

"Laxus-sama, for what reason you really want Lucy Heartfilia to join the Student Council?" asked the IMH's leader of Disciplinary Committee, Freed Justine, or in fact a junior who was idealizing his senior so much.

His senior was none other than me, the grandson of Mr. Principal Makarov Dreyar who's also the Student Council President Laxus Dreyar, who was sitting on the special seat for the president, listening to his talk.

"Chill out, Freed! Laxus's probably got a thing for the blonde chick! I've even counted how many times he asked her to join!" his 2nd in Command, Bickslow, who was lying on a couch in the Student Council's room lazily, said. I moved my left eye to glare at him, but he just replied me, his president, with a smirk.

"Stop with your jokes, Bickslow! There's no way Laxus-sama is head over heels to that blonde!" and then the last one, a Disciplinary Committee member, Evergreen, snarled angrily. "But it's true, Laxus-sama. Even the Ice Boy disagreed about this. Why do you want her to join?"

"Lucy Heartfilia said that taking care of her little sister is more important than Student Council's job every time she refused. Can you imagine how dare she underestimate our job?!"

"She doesn't underestimate it."

Maybe Evergreen was not the last one. My secretary, Mirajane, suddenly came out of the blue.

"I'm sorry, Laxus. But I agree with them even though our reasons are different," Mira spoke calmly. I had no choice but to listen, "Lucy is still young, yet she has to take care of herself and her sister alone, we can't force her to join, even though she's someone worthy for that." she closed her eyes and continued.

"You want her to join because she's Layla Heartfilia's daughter, am I right?"

Mirajane's question almost hit the spot perfectly.

Everyone who heard that, except me, widened their eyes.

I could see that Freed almost wanted to open his mouth, but suddenly there's a knocking sound.

And then a voice.

"Laxus," it was Erza's voice. The door to the Student Council's room slowly opened as the vice president entered with a special guest, the girl I desperately wanted her to join, Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

"I refuse," she said.

"I haven't asked you yet," I said.

"And I've answered it first."

"Shoot! That's the 34th time!" Bickslow laughed, getting glares from everyone, except from Lucy. I could understand that because she's the only junior with no special title in the room. All Student Council members around her were seniors, except Freed, who held the title of a Committee Leader.

"See? Laxus-sama, you're forcing the poor girl's heart!" Evergreen dramatically cried. Mira sighed because she's tired to see her like that, especially every time she's with her brother, Elfman.

"There, you already get her answer, again. So can you leave her alone?" Erza asked with a hint of protectiveness and anger. Mira gave her a nod without my permission, "We're sorry to interrupt your time, Lucy." she said.

"It's okay, Mira-san," the blonde haired girl smiled at her.

"You may leave, Lucy Heartfilia," Freed said, I could sense a hint of relief from his voice. Lucy nodded, giving me a polite gesture and followed Erza towards the door-

BAM!

...

What? I was the president, I could slam my table any time I want.

"I haven't asked you yet," I repeated my sentence threateningly, "Come here."

Erza gave me a menacing glare after she and Lucy stopped their tracks. It was the first time they saw me like this since Lucy refused me 34th times. Mira froze in shock together with the other three.

There was a long intense silence before Lucy calmly walked towards me, her eyes didn't show any fear nor hesitation. Instead, she showed us her bravery and confidence that she would never ever took her words back.

Her bright brown eyes straightly met my blue grayish eyes, and my scar that looked like a lightning shape if she noticed it. Actually, of course everyone could notice it. I'd tell you the cause of this scar when pigs could swim-I meant fly.

She didn't shiver or tremble at all. It was a once in a lifetime that a normal student like her would act as calm as she was in front of me. Maybe she had faced a notorious gangster before since she had this kind of bravery.

Everyone should have known that she was standing right in front of the grandson of _the_ Makarov Dreyar. Everyone should have known my place in this school was the highest. Everyone should have known this school was belonged to me, a Dreyar. Everyone should have known it was not easy to meet me, talk to me, and even has the same place as I was.

Everyone should have known that it was hard to be the best.

Yet this ordinary and _ungrateful_ girl could get a place as high as I was.

Just because of her mother.

And she _refused_ it easily._  
_

"This will be the last time I ask you. It's a different one, indeed."

That's right, this 35th offer would be the last, and the special one.

Everyone put their eyes on Lucy and I. And it seemed like Erza was already in her Titania fighting stance.

I looked straight into her face. The perfect mixture of gentleness, confidence and elegance could be seen. Something that I desired long ago.

If only I could know her more. I wanted to know how much she could keep her composure. I wanted to know how much she could handle the burden on her shoulders. I wanted to know if she might surpass her mother, the once beautiful Layla Heartfilia.

_You have to clean your father's name, Laxus._

I wanted to know how much our resemblance and difference affected me.

_Dreyar and Heartfilia._

"To welcome the prince's arrival to IMH, the Student Council decides to hold a special parade for the prince. The parade is called 'Fantasia'," I began to explain. That information was the one that would be informed in the school hall.

"Fantasia is not just about parading. It's also a competition for the most beautiful and greatest performance for the prince. That's why..."

"...I want you to perform the greatest performance, Lucy Heartfilia."

Everyone except me almost dropped their mouths from their faces.

"If you become the winner, I'll stop forcing you to join the Student Council. But if you don't, guess the answer." I really tried to explain it formally, but I couldn't hide my smirk.

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'm on your team," Erza suddenly popped in, she patted Lucy's shoulder with sparkles in her eyes, "We'll create the most marvelous show with my Titania Karate-"

"Erza, it's only used to protect your beloved ones from harm," Lucy raised her eyebrow. Me, too. Since when she learned Erza's rambunctious techniques?

"Oh, I apologize. I meant the Titania Song-"

"And it's only sung for your beloved ones."

"...Just think you sing it for Wendy," and then Lucy closed her mouth. So, Wendy's her sister? That name sounded familiar.

"How about my gecko as a mascot?" Mirajane suddenly joined them happily.

"Mira, the most beautiful mascot is undoubtedly a cheese cake."

"...I'm not finished," I stopped their ridiculous debate.

"I think I forgot the important part," I said, crossing my arms. "The one who'll create the performance is _me. _What you do is just performing it."

"WHAT?" That wasn't only came from the three of them, but it also came from the three forgotten Disciplinary Committee members.

"I've decided my own theme. Lucy Heartfilia-" I pointed my finger at her confidently.

"-You'll perform as the Princess of Dragons!"

Aha.

"Excuse me, what?"

* * *

**POV III**

Once again, to welcome the prince and the Royal Family's arrival to both Magnolia and IMH, the Student Council of IMH decided to hold Fantasia Parade all around the colorful city Magnolia. It's wasn't just about parade, it's also a competition of performances. Those who could perform the most marvelous show were worthy of the Royal Family's attention.

The Fantasia Parade's theme was related to the founding of Fiore and history of it. History could become a legend. Princess of Dragons was one of the characters of the most famous Fiorean legend, it was about 7 dragons who represented the cities of Fiore who fought till the end for the sake of a princess, a descendant of the Royal Family.

And so, for her not-so-called life on the line, Lucy must perform as a tragic legendary heroine figure in the Fantasia Parade.

"Lu-chan!Lu-chan! Is that true that you'll cosplay as the Princess of Dragons?!" Levy eagerly asked her best friend who snapped her eyes after she said that. They were already in their classroom and the school's already over.

"How-How could you-"

"Mira-nee told me about it!" Lisanna jumped in, "And the one who asked you-I mean forced you is none other than the President?!" a hint of excitement could be heard from her statement. Levy smiled proudly at her.

"That's my best friend for you!"

"Hey! She's my best friend too!"

"Wait, so you mean we're not technically best friends?"

"What? No, you're my best friend too, Levy-chan!"

"I'm so touched...Li-chan!"

"Levy-chan!"

"Girls!" Lucy shouted, feeling annoyed at her best friends.

"Okay, okay-So, Lu-chan, who will you choose?" Levy suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"Y'know, the legend said that the princess should choose one dragon out of the seven dragons, " Lisanna explained, "Mira-nee also told me that the President will perform as the Lightning Dragon..."

Lucy eyed her in shock.

"I bet Gray is the Ice Dragon!" Levy chimed in, Lucy gave her a cold glare.

"So, between the seven dragons-or should I say seven boys...who will you-"

"Oi."

A manly voice suddenly appeared from behind Lucy. The three musketeers slowly lifted their heads as they saw the muscular figure of Laxus standing behind Lucy.

"Mmmmmister President!" Levy saluted first, "IIIItt's an honor to meet you! Thank you! Goodbye!"

"PPPPPppresident mister!" Lisanna was the last, "MMMMmmeting you is an honor! Goodbye! Thank you!"

And they left.

Lucy just realized something.

The only intention of Laxus to go there was only to meet her.

Why?

Because her classmates made a way for him to meet her.

"For the other dragons..."

"Huh? Yes?" Lucy turned her body towards him, ready to lift her head to see his figure that was taller than her. And then she saw him. She really saw him.

Laxus was really standing in front of her. She could see his muscular and his notable scar closely, a scar that everyone in IMH desired to know where it came from. She could even see Laxus's eyes clearly, because every time she met him, he would sit on his chair.

It was the first time they were on the same foot.

Even Laxus stayed silent.

"...The other dragons?" Lucy continued his sentence, that made him blinked for a while. "Uh...yeah..."

"...You're free to choose them."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked him again, her heart was silently throbbing because she was alone with the famous president of IMH.

"You are free to choose the other performers. Since you are the princess and I will be the Lightning Dragon, I give you the permission to choose the other dragons' performers. You should be glad."

"I understand," the princess answered him clearly.

"And you have to choose between us, the dragons, for who will you give your hand to." Laxus said.

"...What?"

"...You don't know the legend? The princess has to choose one dragon who will serve her for eternity. That's why, you have to choose one of us, and then you have to dance with your choice in the parade-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Why does it suddenly turn difficult? You said I just have to perform!" Lucy protested as she raised her voice.

"That's part of the show."

"No, you didn't tell me all of that!"

Laxus glared at her, "Stop complaining."

"Complaining? You're the one who should stop!" Lucy was at her limit as she shouted madly at the president, "You should stop complaining why I refuse to join the Student Council! Why do you desperately want me to join? Can't you see? I have someone to take care of!"

"You can just let your father take care of your sister-"

PLAK!

There was that sound.

However, it was not a slapping sound. It was a sound of a hand stopping a slap.

Laxus stopped Lucy's hand that almost slapped his face.

Truthfully, he was confused. He didn't know the minimum or even the maximum energy to hold Lucy's delicate hand on its place. His hand could feel the smoothness and softness of the hand of Layla Heartfilia's daughter. He just hold her hand, he didn't squeeze it at all.

"-about me-"

Laxus snapped his eyes. He didn't even realize that the once calm and elegant eyes of Lucy were now full of tears. She let her tears fall as she stared at him with pure sadness.

"-What do you know about me?" she asked in a low voice.

Lucy didn't have any strength to let go of her hand. She let Laxus held her hand as she tried to dry her tears, silently sobbing in front of the president's chest.

The light of the silent sun illuminated the classroom, creating a shadow of a crying girl in front of a tall and cold man.

"I don't know about you at all."

That answer made Lucy opened her teary eyes, she didn't have any other choice except to lift her head, to see Laxus's face clearly as he gave her an irreplaceable answer coming from himself.

"That's why I want to know you."


End file.
